greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Heigl
Katherine Heigl is an American actress, film producer and former fashion model. She is best known for her role as Izzie Stevens on Grey's Anatomy (2005 to 2010). Early Life Katherine Marie Heigl was born on November 24, 1978, in the Columbia Hospital for Women, in Washington, DC, to Nancy Engelhardt, a personnel manager, and Paul Heigl, a financial executive and accountant. She is the youngest of four siblings, Meg, Jason and Holt. Her father is German (Swiss-German) and Irish and her mother is German. She lived in Virginia and Denver, before her family moved into a Victorian-style farmhouse in the town of New Canaan, Connecticut, when she was five, and where she spent the rest of her childhood. In 1986, her older brother, Jason, died of injuries suffered in a car accident, after being thrown from the back of a pickup truck while out for lunch with some of his high school classmates. She attended in New Canaan High School, while balancing her film and modeling work with her academic studies. She dropped out in her sophomore year to pursue her career in Hollywood. Her parents got divorced and her mother was diagnosed with cancer in 1996. Career In 1987, an aunt visiting the family took a number of photographs of her and sent them to a number of modeling agencies. Within weeks, she was signed with Wilhelmina Models as a child model. After signing, a client slated her for use in a magazine advertisement where she made her debut. At that time, she was earning $75 an hour posing for Sears and Lord & Taylor catalogs. She first appeared in her national television debut for Cheerios cereal. In 1992, she made her film debut in That Night, where she played Christina Sebastian in Steven Soderbergh's Depression-era drama King of the Hill. In 1994, she was cast in the comedy My Father the Hero. In 1995, she starred in the Steven Seagal action thriller Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. She appeared in the magazine Seventeen. In 1996, she landed the lead role in Disney's made-for-television film Wish Upon a Star, portraying two body-swapping characters along with Danielle Harris. In 1998, she co-starred with Peter Fonda in a re-working of the classes Shakespearean play The Tempest, set during the American Civil War and starred in the horror film Bride of Chucky. In 1999, she starred as Isabel Evans on the science fiction TV drama Roswell. In 2000, she starred in 100 Girls. In 2001, she starred in Valentine. In 2003, she starred in three television movies, Evil Never Dies and Love Comes Softly. In October 2003, she was cast in The Ringer. In 2004, she starred in Love's Enduring Promise. She played Isabella Linton in Wuthering Heights. In 2005, she starred as Romy in the television film Romy and Michele: In the Beginning. In 2005, she was cast as Isobel Stevens on Grey's Anatomy, an ABC medical drama. The show, originally introduced as a mid-season replacement, became a huge ratings success and is still one of the highest-rated television series on broadcast television. The same year, she landed the starring role in the independent film, Side Effects. In 2006, she starred in Knocked Up. In January 2008, she starred in 27 Dresses. In 2009, she starred in The Ugly Truth. In June 2010, she starred in Killers and Life As We Know It. In 2010, she was released from her contract during season six of Grey's Anatomy. In December 2011, she starred in New Year's Eve. In 2012, she landed the lead role in One for the Money. In November 2012, she was cast and voiced as Andie in the animated film The Nut Job. In February 2013, she joined the cast in, A Moment to Remember. In April 2013, she appeared in The Big Wedding. In June 2013, she began appearing in a television commercial for Vicks' ZzzQuil. In 2014, she returned to television in an NBC drama series named State of Affairs. It was cancelled in 2015. Personal Life In 1997, after she graduated high school, she moved into a four-bedroom house in Malibu Canyon, California with her mother, who became her manager. In June 2006, she became engaged to singer Josh Kelley. They married on December 23, 2007 in Park City, Utah. In September 2007, they adopted a daughter, Nancy Leigh "Naleigh" Mi-Eun, from South Korea. Naleigh was born on November 23, 2008. She was named after Katherine's mother and sister. She was born with a heart defect and underwent open heart surgery before leaving Korea. In April 2012, they adopted a second daughter, Adelaide Marie Hope, from the US. Adelaide was born in April 2012. In June 2016, they announced that they are expecting their first biological child, a son, born in January 2017. Her brother in law is singer Charles Kelley of the country music trio Lady Antebellum. Filmography Film Television Awards Trivia